A Huge Glimpse Into the Future!
by Sarrina-Wolf-Chick
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are coming back from a mission when suddenly this portal of sorts sucks them into the future! What will the young genin discover about their future selves? STORY IS UNDERGOING A TOTAL MAKEOVER! (HIATUS)
1. What?

**Story Name**: A Huge Glimpse Into the Future

**Chapter Name**: What?!

**Disclaimer**: Me no own naruto....T.T

* * *

Prologue: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto just got back from a D-rank mission. ((This is after that thing with Naruto learning the Rasengan and before the Idate mission))

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ((man this is getting tiring)) were walking down an ally way talking about their resent mission. "You know what?" Naruto said aloud to his teammates as they looked at him with questioning expressions. "I hate D-rank missions! I mean I can't even use my new jutsu!!" Naruto put his head down and pouted.

"Stop being such a baby Naruto!" Sakura said to Naruto in an annoyed tone. "You always get like this after we're done with a D-rank mission. Why can't you be happy for once?!?" Sakura rubbed her temples as a headache started to arise. Naruto completely ignored Sakura's rambling and then he looked up from his pouting to see Sasuke was not even trying to engage in the conversation like he always does. "He's always in his own little world dattebayo! I wonder what he's thinking about." Naruto thought. **'Tomatoes…Potatoes…tomatoes…potatoes…TOMATOS!'** ((Hey who knows what he thinks about?))

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to hang out later?" Sakura asked Sasuke with a hopeful hint in her voice. Sasuke slowly looked up at Sakura and said ((dun dun dun…)), "No." In his usual monotone voice. ((Mmm… he doesn't want to be like his brother but he has the same attitude. Wow.)) "I can hangout with you Sakura!" Naruto said as he sprang out in front of Sakura. "NO NARUTO!!" Sakura said as a vein popped out on her forehead. Sasuke smirked as he said, "Loser." To Naruto.

"OO Sasuke I'm so gona…" Naruto was suddenly cut of by a strong just of wind. "WHAT IS THAT?!?!" Naruto said as a hole started to form in front of them. "How should we know loser." Sasuke said. The wind was picking up and as it got stronger their bodies were being lifted of the ground. Everyone's hair was filling all over the place. ((Strangely no one is there to see this…hehehe)) Then the wind got even stronger and picked up Sakura. Sakura screamed, "HELP ME GUYS!" ((Which no one hears…what wrong with Konoha?! I mean its Sakura where talking about.)) She was getting sucked into the hole.

Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously grabbed Sakura's wrists and tried to pull her back, but the wind that was sucking them into the hole was getting stronger. And soon enough Sasuke and Naruto are lifted up into the air and the team was sucked into the hole. When they enter the hole fully it close immediately. '**This is not good...well where ever we end up I'll be ready.**' As they falling to, as they thought, the endless pit, Naruto said, "Well this SUCKS!" "Where do you think this hole ends up?" Sakura said as she was closing her eyes. "Well were going to find out soon." Sasuke said as he pointed to a light at the end of the hole. As the team exited the whole the pressure was so strong that it knocked them right out of consciousness.

* * *

**Hey Readers What do you think...its great it stinks... got any idea where they ended up... well that will all be revealed soon in the Next chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	2. OMG IS THAT?

**Aurthors Note: We're finally here... CHAPTER TWO!!! Naruto: well it sure took you a while Naru, dattebyo. Naru: Well sorry if i have to do homework for school and winterbreak I was going to parties...Its not like I had a lot of time! Naruto: Ok Naru...but have you gotten any training done? Naru runs away from Naruto HEY NARU YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION! DATTEBYO!**

* * *

**Story Name**: A Huge Glimpse Into the Future

**Chapter Name**: What?!

**Disclaimer**: Me no own naruto....T.T

* * *

They all slowly regained consciousness. As Sasuke and Sakura got up slowly Naruto bounced up and said, "WHAT THE HECK?!? WHERE ARE WE?!?" Naruto then went around in circles and shortly after he got very dizzy and knocked his head on a branch. "What a dork," Sasuke said as he saw Naruto on the ground. "And it doesn't look like where anywhere new, where on the outside of Konoha." Naruto got up and looked around again and saw that they where on the outside of Konoha. Sakura felt left out of the conversation so she said, "So why do you think we where brought just outside of Konoha? What would be the gain?" Shortly after Sakura said that Sasuke said, "Get Down! Someone is coming." Everyone got down and watched to see who was coming up the street. ((OOO I wonder who they could be? Hehehe))

------------^.^-----------

"It's been more than two years…" A tall blonde figure said. ((Now who could that be I WONDER)) A tall white haired figured replied back, "So it has…"

----------0.0-----------

"Wait is that who I think it is..." Sakura thought as she looked at the tall blonde figure more closely. "Let's get closer, dattebyo!" Naruto whispered as he started to crawl forward. They all moved closer to get a better look at the two figures entering Konoha.

------------^.^-----------

The tall blonde figure and the white haired man entered Konoha. The blonde figure put down his bag and ran up a poll. "Always rambunctious…" The white haired said to the blonde figure. The blonde figure ((this is getting annoying I can't wait until I can say it here it comes…)) was now on top of the poll and belted out, "YEAH, UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BACK! DATTEBYO!"

----------0.0-----------

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura heard this and had all different reactions. Naruto said, "Where have I been?!?!" Naruto lays there confused more than ever. Sakura said, "I knew that person looked familiar…how weird is this." Sakura's head was spinning at the confusion. ((Now for Sasuke's reaction dun dun dun…)) Sasuke was dumbfounded. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened a bit. **'Can that really be Naruto???? What the hell is going on here?!?!'** Sasuke thought.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWO... Thank you readers and let me give a special thanks to the people who favorited my story! Naru will mentions the names in the Next chapter. OOO and also the next chapter might take a bit. SRRY!(Remember to Review!)


	3. Disguises

**A/N**: Hey guys...sorry it too so long to update this story...you know how life can through curve balls your way.....well I got more than curve balls...I even got some volley balls and basket balls thrown at my head...*sweat drop*...so I hope you enjoy this new chapter of A Huge Glimpse Into the Future!

* * *

**Story Name**: A Huge Glimpse Into the Future

**Chapter Name**: Disguises

**Disclaimer**: Me no own naruto....T.T

**Some touching words**: "You do not know what you have until it's gone" Said by many people and it holds very true. Trust me.

* * *

Naruto in a confused daze, Sasuke in confused thought, and Sakura just plain confused.

"Ok there has got to be some explanation for this?!?!" Naruto half screamed half whispered. The other two genin snapped out of their awkwardly confused state and started to analyze the situation.

"Well we're obviously not in the same Konoha we once knew, that's for sure." Sakura stated matter of factly.

"You're so smart Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a very goofy chuckle.

"This is no time for flirting dope." Sasuke said in his usual non caring voice.

"What'd you say?!" Naruto screamed at him balling his fist and moving it back and forth in a threatening movement. Sasuke just closed his eyes and ignored him.

"FOCUS NARUTO!!!" Sakura said as she slapped Naruto on the back of the head (*) "_He's just lucky I didn't slap him in the face, getting slapped in the face is humiliating, but being slapped on the back of the head is a wake up call_." Inner Sakura muttered to herself.

Acting as if his team mates were not arguing at all Sasuke states his theory, "I think that we've been thrown into thrown into the future, I'm just not sure how far."

"That's awesome Sasuke! Should we go into the village and investigate?" Sakura said maybe too enthusiastically.

Naruto just sat there rubbing his head as he listened to his team mates figured out what their plan of action was.

"Yeah, but we can't go in as ourselves, that much is obvious. We're gonna go in as travelers so we have to look completely different from ourselves." Sasuke said this very calmly and quite satisfied with is conclusion yet it did not show in his face.

"I suppose we should think of names and where we are from and what our purpose is to make our identities more believable.

"My name will be Yuri, Yuki (**) I am traveling with my friends to get a product that can only be found in Konoha. Now all our stories have to match this is probably the easiest story to remember and go by at this point, so let me hear your names and repeat the story I just said." Sakura said with a voice that commanded respect.

"My name will be Kozuki, Dai I am traveling with my friends to get a product that can only be found in Konoha." Sasuke said with indifference.

"My name is Mc Lovin' and I'm here to set your heart on fir-ouch! Sakura that hurt!" Naruto whimpered while rubbing his face where Sakura slapped him.

Sakura had a vein popping out of her forehead, "_You deserve that slap; I guess that dimwit didn't get the wake up call_!" Inner Sakura fumed.

"O.K, O.K. My name is Ai, Toshiro I am traveling with my friends to get a product that can only be found in Konoha. Geez…"

Sakura relaxed and sighed, "Now that we have our purpose and names, we need where we are from, we can come from a small village close to the land of waves and if they ask the name we can make a random one up and say it's not usually on maps. So now need our appearances."

Sakura stood up and concentrated on the appearance she had in mind. She performed the proper hand signs and in a puff of smoke she turned into Yuki. She had medium long brunette hair that tied into high pony tail. Her eyes were a light shade of blue. Her facial features were more defined; she had a light but noticeable tan. Her clothing wasn't anything special, a pink short sleeved t-shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals. "Well it's your guys turn." She said as she leaned on her side on a near by tree waiting for their transformation.

Sasuke preformed the hand signs and then while still surrounded in smoke he stepped forward and was now Dai. His hair was straight but has a bit of length, he has side swept bangs, and the color was brunet hair with sun highlights of orange (***). His eyes were a glowing brown; his facial features were not as sharp as his original form and his skin was also noticeably tan. He also wore plain clothing; he wore a muddy green short sleeved t-shirt, tan shorts, and had brown sandals. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned his back against a tree.

Then last but not least, the number one-hyper-active-knuckleheaded-ninja. Naruto also did the hand signs and after the puff of smoke disappeared then appeared Toshiro. He had short-long, messy chocolate brown hair (****) that shaded his black eyes. His facial features were more defined, but not pencil point sharp. He wore a black shirt, dark green shorts, and brown sandals. As if in his new character he smirked and game them both ready looks.

"Now that we have our identities straight lets go investigate!" Naruto said as they walk towards Konoha's entrance.

* * *

TBC!!!

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Hope you liked it. And remember to review even if you don't like it. YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HELP ME IMPROVE!!! Oh and little reminder things if you are confused about the identities.

Naruto Uzumaki= Toshiro Ai

Sasuke Uchiha= Dai Kozuki

Sakura Haruno= Yuki Yuri

*The head slapping idea is from a show I watch called NCIS…if you watch it you will understand why that's funny and if you want me to explain I will gladly do so.

** (Last name, First name)

***Sasuke's hair is kind of emo looking

****Naruto's hair kind of looks like a skate boarder's hair


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that, I am rewriting the story. I feel that I can do much better, and you guys deserve my best. SO be on the look out for longer chapters, better use of language, and just better over all!

~Sarrina


	5. Another Author's Note (Very Important)

Hey guys I know I've been away for a long time and I am due for some updates. But let me tell you a little bit about me that may explain my horrible update habits.

I go into fazes all the time, one minute I could totally be into Yu-Gi-Oh and then the next I could be totally obsessed with Naruto. And when in these phases I get really creative and want to do all this artsy stuff, which includes fanfiction, but it is not limited to it. But once that phase passes it hard for me to write when the passion isn't there anymore.

Now this doesn't mean that I don't like Inuyasha or Naruto anymore it's just that I don't go all spazy when I think about it.

I will always try to make myself try to write a chapter but it's really hard, and school, health issues, and life gets in the way most of the time.

Now that being said, I have to think about if I want to keep the two stories I have here. I really like the idea's but I started writing them a long time ago and my writing style has changed.

I hope you all understand what I'm trying to tell you guys. But to put it simply, I'm still here and I still care, I'm just horribly inconsistent. And to help you all keep track of my phases I will have a section on my profile just for it!~

Sincerely,

Sa-chan


End file.
